24-hour urine pyridinium cross-links and S-ICTP (cross-linked carboxyl terminal telopeptide of type I collagen) will be measured in PTH suppressed subjects. The aims are to validate the S-ICTP assay and compare changes in bone resorption with PTH suppression between elderly and young women.